Out of the tv and into Symphonia
by Star Girl11
Summary: Yes, yet another selfinsert. Basically my character gets sucked into Sylvarant and is now trying to help the Chosen's group. You all know the storyline. Please R&R!


Author's Note: Well welcome to my latest project. I apologize to the readers of my other fanfiction for the lack of update but since I am writing this as I work on my third playthrough of the game I should get done with the story rather fast. And to the readers of this story that is good news since that means there probably won't be long periods of time with this story and no updates. Anyway Riako it is your turn to do this disclaimer!

Riako –raises an eyebrow before saying-: Star Girl does not own any of the contents of this story except for Jasmine.

Star Girl: Anyway here we go!

**Chapter 1**

**Say Hello To Jasmine**

I sat Indian style on the one sufficient seating area in the cell, bored out of my mind waiting for Lloyd to wake up. I had all ready gone over how I thought I had got here and I didn't think I could analyze that subject anymore. I sighed thinking, 'When I was sent here couldn't some entertainment come with me?'

Thankfully I heard a groan that meant that Lloyd was waking up, hoping that poking

would encourage consciousness I began to poke him and said, "Up and at em sleepy head. I am bored out of my mind and I want to get out of this cell."

Thankfully this did have the result I was hoping for even if he did push my hand away as he sat up. Blinking several times he then to proceeded to ask me, "Ow, hey who are you, where am I, and how did you end up here?"

"My name is Jasmine as I how I got here, that will have to wait until we get out of here because I refuse to stay in here just to explain something I know I will have to repeat soon enough. As to where we are well were in a cell being held hostage as of right now," I replied.

Lloyd was about to reply when a couple of gossiping Renegades came walking by our cell talking about Lloyd. I tuned out the conversation having heard it before and simply waited for Lloyd's reaction to their comments. Right on cue Lloyd said, "Execution! What the hell!"

"Look I know how to get us out of here rather quickly. So just listen to what I have to say," I told him.

"And how are you planning to do that? They took my equipment and we just can't open the door with the guard right there. All I have on me is the Sorcerer's Ring," he said.

"Which is exactly what we are going to use, the plan is rather simple just shoot a flame from the ring as the guard when he passes by thus causing him to go running from the pain and letting us escape without interference," I replied.

After several attempts and missing the guard by mere inches he finally hit the guard and we were able to get out of the cell. Out of pure instinct from playing the game twice all ready I turned left heading for the cell with the Beast Hide. Of course this got a strange expression from Lloyd as he said, "Jasmine what are you doing?"

"Getting us some customization supplies, there is a Beast Hide in the next cell," I replied pointing at the cell I was now standing in front of.

He gave me a strange look, "How do you know for sure there is a Beast Hide in the cell?"

"Look I'll explain it all in due time, but if you want to get out of here quickly, I would recommend listening to my instruction and following all of them. Since I know the easiest way to get out of here," I replied.

"How do you know how to get out of here, have you been here before," he said as he unlocked the cell and retrieved the Beast Hide.

"Hmm…you could say that. I'll explain everything in due time okay?" I said as we began to move down the hallway past the cells and grabbing his equipment as we went.

"Ah crap!" I said as we ran into a pair of Renegades. 'Great job Jasmine, you wait until you are about to be in a fight, to realize you don't know how to fight! Well I could possibly fight with a sword but I don't have one!' I thought to myself sarcastically as I quickly began to move away from the fight that way I wouldn't interfere with Lloyd kicking those Renegades_'_ butts.

That didn't take very long and afterwards he turned to me and said, "Why weren't you fighting?"

"Because I don't know how to fight with my fists and feet, and I don't own a sword," I told him quiet simply.

He sighed and asked, "Well do you know how to fight with a sword?"

"Yes and no," I replied seeing his confused face I continued, "It's complicated…"

"Let me guess it will all be explained in due time?" he replied.

"Yep!" I replied cheerfully thinking, 'Well at least he is catching on."

"Here, I bought this while I was in Triet for some odd reason, you can probably use it for now," he said handing me the Long Sword I had made him purchase while I was still on the other side for Kratos.

I took it from him and managed to hook the sheath on to my pants as we began to move again heading for that annoying robot/panel room.

As we entered the room and stepped forward Lloyd saw what I like to call the SRCFT, which is short for the Sorcerer Ring Change Function Thingy, and he said, "Hmm? What's this?"

"It is something that can changes the function on you Sorcerer's Ring," I said just as we heard the noises of approaching Renegades. As we took cover we heard the two talking about looking for a kid in red and how the room had a special mechanism. 'Coveniant plot points. Without them who knows where games would be,' I though to myself as we heard them leave the room and we got out of our hiding place.

Of course the minute we got out of our hiding place Lloyd started complaining, "Red, red, red. Does my outfit stand out that much? Sheesh."

"Well red does stand out more easily than other colors. Like this time I was performing in Marching Band and we all wore yellow t-shirts and I was wearing red pants. Those red pants were how my parents were able to see me in a group of about 120 people moving around the field," I replied.

"What's Marching Band," he asked me.

"Do I really have to repeat my earlier statement?" was my reply.

"Fine, so what do we now," he asked.

"As I was saying before this pedestal changes the function of the Sorcerer's Ring. To be specific it changes so it shoots an electric ball. Using that we can electrify the robots and thus move on to the next room,"

"Is that really necessary?" he asked.

"Unfortunately yes, the one thing I always hated about these places is how tricky it can be to get through them!" I said.

"All right then let's get this over with," he said going up to the pedestal and changing the function of the ring.

After several attempts we were finally able to get the doors open and as we began to make our way down the hall I turned and said, "Probably fighting the enemies in here wouldn't be a bad idea. There isn't a real reason to accept to gain experience, which I really do need since I have never really fought before."

Lloyd seemed to ponder the idea before agreeing with me that a few fights would indeed do me good. So we continued down the halls. Stopping at one point to purchase a few Apple and Orange Gels and continuing to the next 'puzzle room'.

As we entered Lloyd made a comment about the "GameCube" spinning in the middle. Of course he didn't know it was a GameCube but I certainly knew it was one. 'You know I wonder if in the PS2 version they have a PlayStation in the middle of that? Speaking of that if I ever get a chance to go to Japan again, I am SO buying the PS2 version of this,' I thought to myself.

"Um, Jasmine, what now," he asked me snapping me out of my reverie.

"Oh right, sorry. Shoot the top pillar and then the bottom pillar so we unlock the north passageway," I explained.

"You got it," he said following my instructions.

As we moved into the north passageway I stoped for a minute before we got in sight of the Renegade turning to Lloyd and saying, "Now would be a good time to use some of those Apple and Orange Gels we purchased. Something tells me we have a major fight coming up."

Quickly downing some of them we moved along the passageway only to be spotted by the Renegade and quickly dashed into a nearby room. Once we were in there Lloyd said, "Phew that was close."

A voice from behind us said almost causing me to jump into the air, "And just who the hell are you?"

Once I had calmed down enough I thought to myself as I half-listened to the conversation between Yuan and Lloyd, 'You know I knew that was coming, yet that still gave me a fright.'

I snorted slightly at Lloyd's moron line, for some reason that line always amused me. I watched Yuan discover who Lloyd was and grinned when Yuan said, "Hmm I see the resemblance."

He then turned to address me and said, "Who might you be?"

I sighed before replying, "My name is Jasmine. Now since you know our names why don't you tell us yours?" I crossed my fingers behind my back thinking that even though I knew his name all ready I might be able to get it out of him now instead of going through a nice portion of the story line not having any clue what it was.

"I still don't see the need to. Now may I ask how you got into my facility considering the fact that you weren't captured with him?" Yuan said.

'Uh oh,' I thought to myself and started to say, "Well…" but was thankfully cut off by the alarm going off and Botta's arrival.

Of course that signaled Yuan's departure as he left the Chosen to Botta. As Yuan said his last name before he left I thought, 'You know that line has so many implications behind it. No wait, ah bad Jasmine, now is not the time to be having strange Yaoi fangirl thoughts!'

As Botta started to approach us the Kratos, Genis, and Colette finally showed up. Of course Genis was the first to speak and he said, "Lloyd are you okay?" which was followed up by Colette basically repeating him and Kratos stating that he looks fine. Of course Botta made the comment about taking care of everyone at once and after a couple more lines, the fight against him finally began.

I headed in rather reluctantly due to my sword skills, or rather the lack of them, and helped take care of the Foot Soldiers. Before moving on to help with the fight against Botta, I then proceeded to try and help but after a few attempts and now doing that much damage I decided to back off and let the more experienced handle the battle. So I mostly just helping distribute Apple and Orange Gels as it was seen needed. Thankfully all was needed was one Life Bottle. Even though I had made sure we had a full stock of it, it is always nicer when you only need to use a few in a major battle if you know what I mean.

I watched as Botta fled and Raine made her appearance picking up the sword thingy that Botta had been wielding. I just listened as they talked some until Genis decided to ask something, "Hey Lloyd who's the new girl?"

"Huh, oh this is Jasmine, she helped me get through a good portion of the base," that earned a skeptical look from me and then he continued, "All right, all right, the entire base up until we got here."

"Thank you for your help, though how did you know how to get around?" Raine asked.

I sweatdropped and said, "It's a long story, can we first go back to Triet?"

"She has a point we need to get out of here, and now is not the time for stories," Kratos and we soon were outside the base I tuned the conversation about the Exsphere out and we were soon on our way to Triet.

As we made our way across the dessert to Triet I decided to that it would be fun to start humming a few themes I actually remembered from the game. Of course this earned a few strange looks from my traveling companions but I decided to continue anyway. Changing themes or songs every once and a while, of course the strange looks really began to increase when I on a humming rampage of Kratos's theme. It didn't help when I began to hum even louder when I heard the two having the "Know the Enemy" skit conversation from the game.

As soon as we arrived in Triet we headed for the inn. I watched with some interest as they talked about Exspheres and Key Crests only really paying half attention to what they were saying. I had heard this so many times before there wasn't any real need to listen again. I suddenly sweatdropped while I was watching Raine talk about the different artifacts thinking, 'Okay…why does it look like Raine is petting the priest's crown from the Asgard ruins?'

Any more thoughts were interrupted as they discovered the Key Crest and Lloyd decided to fix it. It looked like they were about to retire for the night when Genis said, "Wait a minute we still haven't heard Jasmine's story yet!"

Faces turned towards me and I said, "If you really want to hear my story you might want to sit down. This will take a little while."

After everyone got settled down again, I began, "I guess I should begin by properly introducing myself. My name is Jasmine S. Taylor, I am 16-years-old and it was through a set of rather interesting events that I ended up here on Sylvarant and in the _Desians _base…."

-Flashback-

(Note: What Jasmine is actually is a tad bit different from what is written in the Flashback, not too different just changing a couple of words that is all and not saying the first paragraph)

I stared at the television screen once again trying to decide what to pick from the Grade shop. Like at the beginning of my last playthrough where I had reset my GameCube twice without saving before finally being satisfied with my shop selections. I was being rather picky it was going to be my third time playing the game and I was still a bit hyper from finally casting Genis's Indignation Judgment just a few hours earlier against Mithos.

Finally happy with my Grade selections I began playing doing the usual thing, which for me meant buying as many items as I can and leveling up to level 5 before going into the Martel Temple. Everything was going fine I was having fun whooping random enemies butts and had just finished leveling up to level 10 before entering Triet and once again restocking on items and dropping by the Mirage for a quick rest before the known capturing session by the Renegades.

It was when the Renegades shocked Lloyd and captured him that things decided to go weird. It was when Genis ran into Noishe after the Renegades let him go that it happened. My GameCube decided so suddenly fizzle out on me without warning. Both it and the t.v. turned off suddenly like there had been a power surge. Except when the t.v. turned back on along with the GameCube something odd happened the screen first showed black then white then a unidentifiable character appeared on the screen then there was a loud buzzing sound and I felt myself falling the last thing I heard before I blacked out was a voice in my head saying "Please stop him!"

The next thing I knew I was awake and I sitting in an awkward position in the Renegades cell with Lloyd. After becoming reoriented I turned and saw just who I was sharing a cell with and like most ToS fans I freaked and my first thought was, 'OH MY GOD!'

-End Flashback-

"…and that's it basically," I said finishing my story.

There was a long silence followed by Kratos, "So your from another world called Earth?"

"Yep!" I replied cheerfully smiling.

"MARVELOUS! You must tell me all about this other world!" Raine said approaching me.

I of course sweatdropped, took a few steps back, thinking to myself I should have known that she would possibly react this way, and said, "How about I tell you tomorrow when we are heading for the Fire Seal?"

"Wait you said before this wasn't your first time with our game? Does that mean you know where all the seals are?" Genis asked.

I nodded my head in affirmative, "Listen to what I say and we will be zipping through the seals faster than you can take Pinocchio."

"What's a Pinocchio?" Lloyd asked.

I sighed and replied, "It is a cartoon character from my world."

"What is a cartoon?" Raine asked.

"As I said before I will be more than happy to tell you about my world tomorrow, right now I think it would be a good idea to go our separate ways for the night," I said.

With some mumbling of agreement and the decision being made that I would be sharing a room with Colette and we went to our separate rooms.

"Hey Jasmine?" she asked.

"You were saying you knew a lot about this game. Does that mean you know about what is going to happen to me?" she asked.

"Yeah…but don't worry I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too!" I replied.

"Thank you Jasmine…" she replied.

"No problem! Now we should probably get some sleep so goodnight!" I said turning on my side and attempting to fall asleep.

"Goodnight," she replied.

**End of Chapter 1**

Author's Note: -is watching the Kratos and Lloyd scene in Triet while writing this then decides to glance up at story and lets out a low whistle- Wow this is pretty long of a first chapter for me. 3,323 words for me its usually about 2000. I had a ton of fun writing this though and it will probably grow more quickly than my others due to the fact I am working on my third playthrough as I am writing this.

Zahra and Riako –sweatdrops-

Akila –sweatdrop- :Oh for the love of pete stop chatting so we can finish the beginning author's notes and post this.

Star Girl: Oh right, anyway please review!


End file.
